


Once Upon An AU

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, Manip, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: A collection of Alternate Universe fanarts and fanfics with the X-Men movies characters.





	1. Supernatural AU - Alex/Darwin

 

Supernatural AU

When Charles and Erik get him out of solitary confinement, Alex Summers discovers he is not the only one with powers and learns about the supernatural world.  He meets several others, but most important of all, he meets Armando “Darwin” Muñoz and their relationship soon take a romantic turn.

Cuba happens, and the group they had started to form is destroyed.

After staying for a while at Charles’ side, Darwin and him decide to leave to pursue the fight on the road while Charles (now in a wheelchair) and Hank starts building a training and information ground for people like them.

Years later, things have reached as good a balance hunters can get when his little brother calls and tells him their father disappeared. From here things only get from bad to worse, from his brother showing the first signs of powers to learning his estranged ex-military father was a human hunter himself. The only clue they have is a single word left on a piece of paper : sinister.


	2. Fae AU - Ravengel

 

Fae AU

With Angel as a fairy and Raven as a werewolf.

Not one of my usual pairing, but I couldn’t resist when I saw the photoshoot of Zoe with the wolf!


	3. Beauty and the Beast AU - Cherik

Erik had no problem with the fact he had become a creature of anger. The curse put on him by the White Queen only gave flesh to it. She meant to show him what his soul had become. A beast. 

But he didn’t mind it. It was the truth. Shaw had taken all he loved and had ripped away his humanity. 

All he wanted was revenge. And the witch, without meaning too, had made it easier for him. 

As a beast, he had strength and power. Enough to destroy even the Black King. All he needed was a location. So he waited and trained and honed his skills, checking every day the enchanted map in the East tower. As soon as Shaw will give a sign of life, the silver coin will show him where to find him. 

Shaw gave it to him as a mockery. Erik will turn it against him.

Everything was clear and simple… Until Charles came into the castle.

Erik knew what he was supposed to think. That maybe Charles was the one who’d break the curse. So Erik fought against it. He tried to stay away, to ignore, he even tried to despise. But despite all his efforts it soon became way too clear: he was falling in love.

That in itself was a thorn in his plans. 

Still, it would only have been another wound to bear if the impossible hadn’t happened, something Erik could never have foreseen: Charles loved him back.

He wouldn’t have believed it if the magic words hadn’t been uttered by the young man himself. The blue eyes he adored shown only truth and determination. The will to save Erik from the fire of vengeance.

“I love you.”

Erik felt a shiver on his skin, one that couldn’t be blamed entirely on his emotions. It was the spell, the curse fluttering at these words, loosing some of its hold. The hardest was done, some would say. 

He only had to admit his feelings in return. To actually say the words. He’d be human again. Life would come back in the castle.

But Shaw would remain alive, with no threat against his hunger for power. Erik couldn’t accept that. Happiness was never an option.

He turned away and left Charles there, beautiful and tragic under the moonlight. He had to check the map again.


	4. Labyrinth AU - Charpocalypse

 

_I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._


	5. Harry Potter AU - Xavierine

 

Charles Xavier has finally realized his dream of becoming a teacher at Hogwarts. From time to time he goes to Hogsmeade to relax and ends up flirting more and more with a bartender named Logan. As they get closer and feelings get involved, Charles learns that Logan has practically no memory of his life. Charles reveals to him the extent of his mind related abilities and offers to help Logan recover his memories. Will they stop when they understand that all of this is linked to the secret department of mysteries? Or will they carry on despite the danger to unveil the truth about Logan? And why is an auror, William Stryker, part of all this?


	6. Sense And Sensibility AU - Xavierine

__

 

It doesn’t take long for Colonel Howlett to fall for the young man whose family just arrived in the county, Charles Xavier, a vivid reminder of his lost love Jean. As they become friends, he sees in him the same kindness and hopeful nature that the world too often wants to crush as childish. This, his intelligence, playfulness, even his arrogance, everything is attractive to him. He doesn’t get the time to try courting him though, because when Charles meets Erik, it’s practically love at first sight. Close in age, similar tastes and interests -though very different opinions- they seem made for each other. Soon, everyone thinks they are all but formally engaged.

And then Erik leaves…


	7. Rapunzel AU - Cherik/Charpocalypse

 

After publishing it on tumblr, several possibilities have been discussed, leading to the writing of this one possible scenario (cherik, mpreg)

* * *

 

"Is there something you want to tell me Charles?"

The young man looks up from the chess set, surprised and apprehensive. 

"Nothing in particular En."

"You've changed. I worry of course. You know your safety is the most important thing to me."

"Of course I do." Charles looks pained now, his love for his keeper making his guilt deep and poisonous. "Maybe I've changed, but... I don't want to worry you." He gets up to stand his front of Apocalypse, taking one hand in his, pleading. "You mean so much to me, you must know that."

"I do. And yet, I feel there are secrets between us now."

The telepath flinches. He hesitates a moment before saying:

"I... I have been wondering if maybe... I'm older now. Perhaps I wouldn't be as dangerous? Perhaps I could see other people... Or go outside?"

En Sabah Nur stands, his disapproval further felt in his tone:

"Charles..." 

"I don't mean it to disregard everything you're doing, you have always been so good to me. I just... Maybe a bit of change would be good for us both. I wouldn't be such a burden for you, and I'd feel more at peace with myself."

The telepath's eyes shine with honesty and love. En Sabah Nur adores this, how he's been able to bring Charles to care and trust him in such an absolute and desperate way. Yet...

He caresses Charles' cheek in a tender way. "Is this it then? Nothing else?" 

"Yes." A whisper, fear practically unnoticeable.

Cold seems to creep into the room.

"Then explain to me Charles... How is it that you are with child?"


	8. Vampire AU - Charpocalypse

Charles should leave, stop En Sabah Nur’s spell from wrapping itself around him.

But the way En Sabah Nur looks at him… Like he can see his very soul and wants it. He craves it so much, being wanted. Not for a single night for his body. Wanted for everything he is. Accepted and desired. People too close to him always left.

He remembers offering his blood to Erik and Erik saying no. How he smiled and laughed it off and said « It doesn’t change anything my friend ». A lie, of course. The rejection hurts like a blow and lingers between them like a poison until Erik finally leaves, Raven in tow.

(Erik never explains why he refused. His deep desire to accept, his fear of being unable to stop there. That he couldn’t settle and bond, not then, with his mission still unfinished.)

Vaguely, he knows how much he opposes En Sabah Nur. How often he rose against his rhetoric. How the vampire symbolizes so much he hates, the thirst for power, the belief he is above others.

But those thoughts seem farther and farther away the closer the vampire gets.

En Sabah Nur unties Charles shirt and pushes it softly off a freckled shoulder. He caresses the beautiful neck and Charles’ heartbeat speeds up. En Sabah Nur smiles. Charles’ eyes are feverish under En Sabah Nur’s power. But he doesn’t move. He won’t move until En Sabah Nur is done.

You can’t win against Charles in a battle of will, by opposing strength against strength. But find his never leaving sadness, hiding in a corner of his mind, and soothe it. Give him what he craves, the acceptance he has convinced himself he’ll never have…

It’s easy really. After all, it’s not a lie : En Sabah Nur _does_ desire everything that Charles is, now and forever.

He kisses Charles’ lips before kissing his shoulder, then his neck. Finally, he pierces the neck and tastes the blood, as delectable as he knew it would be. Perhaps even better. Life and strength, so much strength.

It’s only the beginning…

 

 

 


End file.
